The Lost Knights
by Zephie-Skwirl
Summary: The knights that gave all their lefe to seal the princess of disaster are back and worse there out to kill all pretears! What happens when one gets left behind? Will Himino recover or fall to the darkness? Bad summary sorry  . '
1. Chapter 1

Ok I dont own any characters from Pretear. This is just my version of what happen with the knights that died.

And I know my grammer and spelling are bad so if u see something plz tell me^.^

"So are you going to go?"

"Yayoi, I've never been to a dance before."

"Oh, really? Himino this could be your chance for love!"

"Give it a rest!"

Himino got up from her desk. she gathered her bags and waved to her best friend.

"I have to catch up with Myune and Mawata. We're walking home together today." Himino said smiling.

They waved and Himino left Yayoi. It was still hard to believe that when she first came here Yayoi was her only friend after her father remarried to the richest woman alive. It was still annoying how her step mother renamed everything Awayuki, after her new name. They also had moved into her huge mansion. She had two new step sisters, and to start with she tried really hard to fit in but she built a wall instead. It was hard and she wondered if anyone would notice or care is she just disappeared. Of course that was also the day she learned about being a Pretear and the Leafe Knights. It was hard but end the end she saved the world with her friends. After that the knights left and never came back. Although it broke her heart it helped that her family got closer and it was easier to deal with.

"Himino hurry up or were leaving with out you!"

"Coming Myune!"

The three of them had gotten much closer as the year went on. Myune was still bossy and loved her pranks but they had their moments of sisterly bonding. Mawata had learned to share her feelings more and the two of them spent lots of time together. There favorite place was the beach. It was where they first bonded.

"Hello Himino." Mawata called.

"Hey, is everyone ready?" Himino asked.

The three set off to cross town to there estate.

"So Mawata, have you picked out your dress for the dance yet?" Myune asked.

"No, i haven't gone shopping to look for one yet." she replied.

"Really? i got mine weeks ago." Myune smarted off.

"How about you Himino?" She pried.

"Umm... well no. I've never been to a dance and umm..." she trailed off blushing.

"What! You mean never? But you must have been asked by someone by now." Myune exclaimed.

Himino watched her feet in embarrassment.

"Himino, why don't we go shopping together?" Mawata asked?

"Alright sounds good to me!" she replied cheering up.

There conversation about the dance and who they would go with lasted till they reached the mansion. She wanted to go but there was no one who would ask so if she went it would be by herself. One of the richest girls in school and she couldn't get a single guy. Myune had several offers and Mawata was so pretty that every guy in school wanted to go with her. Himino was just Himino she never tried to stand out and instead of playing with dolls she took karate.

"Whats a girl to do?" she sighed.

They entered the mansion and made there presence known.

"Where home!" they chorused.

"Welcome home ladies. I trust your walk was well?"

"Yep! Hey Tanaka, wheres dad?" Himino asked?

He's out in the garden with your mother. Mam." he replied.

"well i have some calls to make." Myune said leaving the two.

"I have things i wanna get done as well, Himino lets go shopping tomorrow okay?" Mawata asked.

"You bet Mawata." she replied with a big smile.

Racing up to her room she dropped her bag on the floor and went out to the balcony.

"Guess what mom, I'm going to my first dance and Mawata is going shopping with me tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. I got discouraged when no one had reviewed. I just checked my mail and saw that people wanna see more so here is chapter 2. And please don't forget I do not own any off these characters

"Mom, can you believe it! A dress for a dance! I'm so excited!" Himino giggled.

The pink flowers swayed in response. She smiled in return.

"Mom, I wish they were here with me."

Himino jumped on her bed and smiled again. She didn't have time to be sad. She went to rise when she slipped on

something hard.

"ouch!"

Rubbing her bottom she reached for it. Her eyes glossed over and she remembered the stupid toy. It was the

kendama he gave her. She had gotten good at it but it still brought tears to her face.

"Hayate." She began to cry.

"Why, why did you leave me. Am I not needed. Am I not important enough anymore. Why!"

"Himino!"

She jumped from the side of her bed. Mawata was at her door.

"How can you say that! You know there had to have been a good reason."

She glided across the room to her sister and held her hand.

"Keep them in your heart and one day they will return. You'll see." Mawata tried to assure her.

Together they placed the toy back under her pillow.

"Oh Himino!"

Both girls looked to see Myune.

"I know just the thing to help you !" She stated.

"you do?" Himino asked?

"But of Course, Himino, You need a new man to fill the void." Myune said.

"A new man?"

"Myune, What are you talking about?" Mawata asked.

"It's quite simple really, Mawata. Our Himino has fallen for Hayate, but he went and left her."

"Is this really helping her?" Mawata questioned.

"Himino needs a new man that will erase thoes bad thoughts. Simply put a new man will help her to forget him."

Myune said proudly.

"Forget Hayate." Himino wispered.

"Myune! How can forgetting him help her!" Mawata yelled!

"It's alright Mawata." Himino said, "Myune is right. If I find someone else it won't hurt as much if I think about

any of them."

"Exactly, Himino!" Myune cheered, "And I have already arranged a meeting for you!"

"You did What?" Mawata yelled again.

"That's great!" Himino said.

Both girls looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Mawata asked?

"Yep! Besides I still need a date for the dance." She said getting up to get dressed.

"If you say so." Mawata said leaving her room.

"I've left the address you're to meet on the table." Myune said skipping off.

Himino waited till both were out of range befor she broke down and cried in her closet.

Mawata and Myune both watched Himino leave for her date. As she left through the gate Myune burst into

laughter.

"What's so funny!" Mawata demanded.

"She's going to appreciate me for my cleverness one day!"

"You set her up! There's no one going to meet her is there?"

Myune froze as her sister slapped her. Mawata returned to the house leaving her there stunned.

"This is the place but where is the guy?" Himino said wondering around the cafe.

Cafe. This was where Go used to work. He used to bring her sweets when she felt down.

"Of all places. Why here?"

"Himino" A woman's voice called.

She turned but no one was there.

"Himino"

She turned back to the cafe only to collide into someone. Arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling back.

"I'm so sorry," A gentle voice called, "Are you alright?"

She looked up to see a pair of dark green eyes looking back at her. He was tall with short, black hair. When he

smiled she wanted to melt. Just who was this man?

OK so that's chapter 2. I hope it's good and plezzz on flamers. Oh and I'm curious as to what kind of powers the dead lefe knights would have had? Would it have been the same as the kids? Ice, water and grass? Or would they be different? Let me know what you think plez^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is the long awaited chapter 3. I had to do a slight rewrite as my original story had different powers but i like this version better. As always i do not own theses characters. I know i just posted but i had to edit some of this chapter soit would fit in with the net one. Sorry!

"Are you alright? " He asked again.

She jumped out of his arms blushing furiously and bowing her head.

" i'm sorry, i'm such a clutz." she said embarassed.

"Not at all," he replied with a slight chuckle. " i was not looking where i was going either. "

He put a hand over his head and smiled. She wanted to melt at the sight of him. He was really good looking. Probably had a girl waiting for him to. What was she thinking? She mentaly smacked herself before standing up.

"Well i'm meeting some one so if you will excuse me." She said ," i really am sorry. "

she turned and waved goodbye but before she got far he walked up beside her.

"Actually, i am here to meet you. "He said causeing her to stop.

how on earth did myune know this guy? This was almost to good to be true. Her sister actually got her a good looking man. The look on her surprised face made him chuckle.

" is every thing alright? "He asked.

"Oh , yes. "She said blushing again, " i just wasn't expecting some one as good looking as you. "

"Thank you. "He replied.

this guy was such a gentlman. He held out his arm for her to take and led her gracefully back to the cafe.

"My name is kito, by the way." He said.

"I'm hi..."

"Miss awayuki himino. "He finished.

She just stared at him.

" almost every one knowes who you are. "He smiled.

As they neared the door they were seated imeadiatly.

"Well i was expecting to wait seeing how busy it is. "He noticed looking around the place.

"Well , i do come from a rich family. " she replied

" i guess it helps that the place is named after you. "

She saw a flash of hatred pass his eyes as he spoke but just as it came, it was gone. It had to be a trick of the light.

"It used to annoy me. "She said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh?"

" i wasn't born into that mansion. My father married my step mother and thats how i got here. It used to piss me off when people would focus on my name." She tilted her head down.

"Well, when you're rich you can hold a lot of power. Almost the world even. "He said in a kind of nonchalant way.

She looked up to see him drink some water. She also made note of the dead rose on the table. Was it dead when they arrived?

" was that rose..."

"Yes that does seem to happen these days. " he replied in a slightly depressed voice.

She could feel some thing wrong but she did not know how to go about it.

"Who are you?" She asked, sounding a lot more buissness like.

"I told you, my dear, were you not paying any attention? "He asked.

This time he didn't even try to hide it. She saw the hatred in his eyes and even worse she knew it was towards her. Just who was this man and why did he hate her so much?

" altho i suppose one such as you would be this way. "He began, "after all you don't need the knights anymore, seeing as you hold so much power."

her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. Did he just say her knights?

"Who are you? "She was ready to strike if she needed to.

"Geez, "he put his head down becoming anoyed. "All you pretears are the same. "

She stood up when she saw every rose in the cafe wilt. His eyes flashed and she ran befor he could get up. She ran in the direction of the mansion and did not stop to notice any one. Eventually she realized the street was empty. there was no one around as far as she could see and looking back was the same. She screamed as the light above her shatered.

" Where are you guys? "She cried out, altho she knew her knights would not come.

"Pretear. "

She heard him mocking her and turned down the ally. It was the fasted way home and since every one seemed to dissapear she decided faster was better. The only problem was some one was already there.

"Hyate? "She asked, pleading in her mind it was.

It was another man but it was not hyate. This one had azurel colored eyes and they were filled with hatred just like the one before. He was wearing a sky blue cape around himself and she recognized the outfit was from leafenia.

"Hello princess." he said mocking her.

She turned to run but her date, kito, was already there.

"I know you're not from here. You came from leafenia. "She said, trying to buy some time.

"Very good. "

She looked up to see a third person above her. His eyes were almost white and his hair matched. His uniform looked almost like mannen's except his sash was black. His eyes bore the same hatered as the others.

" pretear, we are going to kill you. " he said.

She wanted to scream. Where were the knights? She couldn't possibly fight as a human.

"But why?" She asked

They all smirked when her voice quivered. She was scared and they knew it.

"Because there is no need for any more pretears. " Kito replied.

"Hyate will come... he..." she tried not to cry.

"Your knights won't come for you. "

"And we will not pledge our alegience to another monster."

She paused before she realized they had to be leafe knights.

"You all are knights. But why?" She asked.

"We once were leafe knights." They began to close the space.

"Untill our pretear turned on us. "

"We died to ensure her capture."

"Now we know, if there are no pretears, there is no princess of disaster."

She knew this story. This was the story of takako being sealed in the tree. But then...

"You three are the knights who faded to seal takako. " she cried.

"We are no longer knights."

'Himino'

"takako?"

"We already disposed of her." kito said with a smirk.

"Isha, kill her now. "

Himino turned as a blue orb was shot at her from the blue eyed man behind her. She ducked as it landed beside her. For a moment she was exhilirated.

"He missed. "She said allowed.

Looking up at them she noticed their smug looks and when she looked down she knew why. The orb had spread and she found herself falling into a puddle of water. She was taken by surprise and fell before she could take a breath. She tried to frantically swim back up but some thing pulled her down. It was dark and she could feel herself starting to panic.

' himino, you can let go. '

She stopped as she heard the familiar voice.

' i can save you but you must let go.'

she closed her eyes and found herself going blank.

' open your eyes'

When she did she notice a light infront of her. She reached out and her body left the world.

She sat up to notice she was on grass and not under water. He was soaked but she was alive. She looked around to see a bunch of trees and when she looked to the sky it was bright as day. A large mass covered the sky like a cloud but it moved more like a... ray? Was she back in leafenia. She got up and turned to another familiar sound.

"Tipitipitipitipi!" A small pink ball of feathers flew into her face and leaving little feather pecks she smiled.

"I missed you to tipi." She said letting the creature land in her hand.

"How did i end up here? "She asked.

The tiny bird got up and began to flit about as though trying to get her attention.

"What is it tipi? " she asked

' himino'


	4. chapter 4

Ok so i realized my last chapter go cut off at the end so i just made it part of the new chapter. Plz enjoy and comments and sugestions are welcome.

"I knew it was you." Himino half shouted.

'Himino, follow tipi, you must get to the knights before it's to late.'

"I dont understand."

Himino watched the brown eyed girl with sadness. Something was wrong.

"Takako i... "

'Go now, while he still knows the way! '

With a nod she turned and followed tipi through the forest. She still had so many questions but if the knights were in trouble then they had to come first. She would do what ever it took.

Meanwhile back home mawata stayed up late into the night thinking her sister would be home any moment dissapointed.

"Myune how could you do that. "Mawata sighed.

"It was for her own good ya know. "Myune replied still irritated that her little sister had slaped her face.

"I'm going to my room. "Mawata said getting up.

With that the girls each dissapeared to there own rooms and both left their lights on waiting.

Himino had stopped when tipi had. He kept circling just above the tree line but he would not go any further.

"Tipi! Where are they?" Himino shouted.

'There's a barrier. '

She turned around but no one was there.

'Keep going, i'll help you cross.'

"Takako?"

'Go. '

Himino steped out into the clearing. It looked like a feild of flowers but she felt something strange. She put her hands up and felt a wall. She pushed a little and her hands began to dissapear. She tried to pull back but she felt a hand grab her and she froze.

'It's alright. The knights are here, you must hurry himino.'

She closed her eyes and pushed through. When she opened her eyes she almost got excited. It was shin's containment feild, but it was all wrong. Thorns lined the wall and it was freezing inside. It was dull and the only light comming in was from small cracks around the wall. She gazed across to see rather large black, crystal egg formations being held by gnarled roots. Thorns pushed through the material to keep it upright. They were all in a neat circle and she notice the room was centered around them. As she drew closer she noticed it was solid ice not crystal.

"What are these?" She whispered.

She moved to the one closest to her and had to choke back a sob. It was one of her knights. It was the knight of ice, mannen. His eyes were closed and he was curled in the fetal position. She put her hand against the black ice.

"Mannen!" She cried.

He did not respond. The ice was very cold and she could feel his energy leaving him.

"What do i do?" She yelled

There was no answer.

"Takako!" She cried out again.

'Relax, himino, feel the power with in you. You have to reach out to them. Remember who you are.'

She tried to calm down. She had to save them.

"Mannen! Please, wake up!" She cried.

She felt a part of her drain and the ice had shattered. She reached forward and caught him. Setting him down he stared up at her.

"Hi-mi-no. "

"Don't worry, i need you to stay here. I promise i'll be back." She said brushing the side of his face.

She moved to the right and saw blood trickling down the roots. Moving closer she cried when she saw the condition of him. His eyes were closed and his uniform ,which was white as snow, was stained red. Sasame was injured really bad. She could see the start of his wound across his chest.

"Oh, sasame." She cried.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus. She no longer held the tears back as she felt more energy drain from her. Again the ice shattered and she did her best to catch him. The only thing keeping him from falling on the roots was mannen. The young boy had grabed his legs as they set him down.

"Mannen, what happened?" She said crying.

"I don't know. It all happened so fast. " he said

He was just as scared as she was.

"Help me with the others. Since it's ice maybe you can unfreeze them?" She asked, hopefully.

"I'll try." He said trying to sound brave.

As they moved to the next one she was relieved to see no blood but he was banged up just as much. There was no mistaking the fire red hair through the ice. It was go. Manne tried to break it but it was no good.

"I'm sorry, himino, it just wont budge. I've never not been able to control the ice before." He said confused and sad.

"It's alright. You just need some rest. Wait by sasame and i will free go." She said, trying to show some courage.

Placeing her hands against the freezing ice again she tried to concentrate. This time she felt determind. Once more she felt another part of her drain as go was free.

"Himino?"he asked.

"you're going to be okay now." She replied trying to smile.

He slowly sat up as she continued her circle. Looking to his left he saw sasame and mannen. He draged him self up and half limped to them. Mannen was trying to heal sasame but he was still just a kid. Sasame opened his eyes just enough to see go move over to them.

"How?"

"It's himino." Mannen answered, "she is trying to save us. "

"Go, you have to get her out of here." Sasame ordered.

Mannen was frozen with fear as go turned to see himino standing next to another cage.

This time it was hajimi. And it took her a little more effort befor he was free. She could feel her body weakening but she did not care. She still had three knights left to free.

"Here, please watch him so i can help the others." Himino asked as she set the water knight beside sasame.

"Himino you have to escape." Sasame had forced himself up. He heard the tear in the dimension as himino moved towards another.

"I only have three knights left sasame." She said trying to asure him.

"Is that so."

She froze and looked up to see the three knights above her. The ones who tried to kill her. Sasame forced his body to move and befor anyone could react he was by himino's side.

"Just how did you get in my containment field? " kito asked.

"I guess you are the one breaking my barriers as well. " added the one with the white eyes.

"I will not allow you to harm her Shou." Sasame said.

"Hahahahahaha!" The third one began to laugh.

"by all means, sasame, struggle all you want. " shou replied.

" but how will you do that when you couldn't stop us from killing the other one?" Kito smirked.

Himino was scared. None of the knights she freed was able to fight in their conditions and she had no hope as a human. Sasame wraped his arms around her. She noticed he looked at go and they both nodded. They had a plan?

"Come on, arn't you going to pret with her?"

"No isha, i wont pret with her. " sasame replied in a cool tone.

"But, sasame?" Himino asked a little scared.

"Forgive me." He whispered in her ear. "Now!"

With a sudden jerk she was lifted into the air and the five of them broke through the field.

"Sasame! Go back!" She cried.

He turned her to face him as she screamed at him. All he could do was to hold her as they flew into the bridge of light.

So thats chapter 4 and if it was not clear. Kito was the knight of grass, isha was water and shou was ice. Just to clear it up. Tks


	5. Chapter 5

So im really on a roll but mostly cause i had this written already lol i know my grammer is bad but if you have any input id love to read it. tks

Himino was crying when sasame put her down. Go was holding hajimi and mannen stood there feeling helpless.

"Sasame, what's going to happen to the others?" She said between sobs.

he just looked at her with thoes sad eyes. He did not know what else to say. He knew she would probably hate him, but he knew hyate would have wanted her to live. So how was he supposed to tell his friend that she had to let them go.

"Where is shin?" Hajimi asked.

" He isn't coming back is he. " mannen blurted out. "the rest of them are gone. "

"Now listen here. "Go ordered.

"Yes." Sasame spoke very soft but he was heard.

"What? You can't mean that. "Himino pleaded. " i can save them. We just need a plan to go back! "

Sasame crumpled to the ground. the others surounded him. Because he carried her his wounds were bleeding again and he colapsed. She did not want to believe they could be beaten but he was right. None of them were in any condition to fight and she knew the others would not last through the night in thoes containments. kei. Shin. Hyate. They were going to die because she failed them.

Go picked up sasame and spoke but she no longer knew what was said. She could no longer make herself listen. Hajimi and mannen took her hands and led her behind go. She hadn't noticed the giant wind chimes or the fountain or that they even made it to the mansion. She didn't care when her father and mother came running out to her or that mawata was hugging her. The only thing she could think of was the ones who she could not save.

"Dad, " mawata spoke. "She is going to be alright? "

They sat together in a spare room with sasame on the bed. Go and mannen were trying there best to fix him and hajimi was laying in myune's lap. Himino had gone to her room unable to shake the feelings. She decided she needed to be alone.

"I hope so. "He replied.

"This is all my fault! "Myune cried, causeing everyone to look at her." I set her up with that fake date. It's my fault she ran into them! "

"Actually, they would have found her eventually. "Go admited. "It's our fault as knights. We knew something was wrong when we left. We were trying to protect her. "

"I wanna go see himino. " hajimi said. "She makes me feel better. "

"Mannen you go with. Maybe you two can make her relax. " go said.

For once mannen didn't argue and the two boys left to himino's room. The rest of the family filtered out to get some sleep and to let sasame rest.

Himino woke to a small hand against her face. She could remeber bits and peices of an aweful tried to focus on the chirping.

"Himino."

She woke to a small boy with bright orange hair and soft blue eyes watching her. She sat up to see hajimi on her left and mannen on her right.

"So i guess it was real. "She said a bit depressed.

"Himino, i'm hungry." He said getting her attention.

She quietly got out of bed so she would not disturb mannen.

"Then lets go get breakfast for everyone." She said putting on a fake smile.

As she led him to the kitchens they decided on pancakes and for a short time she was able to really smile. He laughed when she would successfully flip one and it was like they had never left. But only for a short while.

In the mean time go had decided to cheak on them and about freaked when himino and hajimi had dissapeared. He woke mannen but he had no clue.

"What are you two doing?" Sasame asked walking in.

"Himino is gone!" Mannen yelled.

Before anything else could happen the two walked back into her room to see the three wide awake and alert.

"Just where... are thoes pancakes?" Go asked.

"Yes, sasame should you be up?" She asked watching him.

"I will be fine." He replied. Every one had settled and she passed out the hot cakes. She smiled and tried to not think about the others.

'Himino'

She looked around but no one had spoken.

"Is some thing wrong?" Sasame asked noticing her reaction.

"What happened to takako?" She asked.

Sasame droped his head. The boys stoped eating and go almost choked on his food.

"She died six months ago. "

'Himino'

"How can that be?" Himino asked confused.

They all looked at her.

"Takako is the one who led me to you. I could not have gotten to leafenia on my own. Besides, she saved me from drowning to death."

"Himino," go said. "Sasame is telling the truth. We couldn't save her."

'Himino'

Suddenly takako was beside her bed.

"See!" She yelled pointing at her.

They looked at her with worry.

' himino, i am dead.'

Himino turned to face her in confusion.

"But... it can't be... how? "

' listen, you don't have much time. I can take you back one last time. The dead knights have left and you can return to save the others.'

Takako held out her hand.

" i won't be beaten!" She yelled.

as she grabed her hand a bright light filled the room. She heard the knights call out to her and then nothing. When she opened her eyes she was standing infront of the containment feild again.

' i will try to buy you some time but you must hurry.'

She nodded and moved in the barrier. just as she had left itthe three remained. She waisted no time in rushing to the closest one. It was kei but like the others he was beaten badly and she could see the wounds. She placed her hand upon the ice and suddenly felt like she had before they escaped. How could she feel drained already? She tried to focus and after the same feeling he was free. After placing him she ran to the next. It was shin. He didn't look to bad but she was begining to fade. Her time was almost out.

"Shin. I'm going to save you." She whispered.

Just as he broke free she heard sasame and go apear.

"Himino." Sasame looked scared.

Ignoreing him she ran to the last one. It was hyate. he was importaint to her and she had to save him. just as she touched the ice sasame reached for her and they fell. A second later an ice shard hit the ground where she stood moents ago. It was them again.

"Back for more? " isha asked.

"Go get kei. Shin stay with him. " sasame ordered.

"You think were just gonna let you run away?" Shou replied.

"Sasame i can do this. " she pleaded.

"Himino you have to trust me. " he begged.

She turned to face him and nodded. He hugged her while he fought back his tears. Turning her away he fired a sound blast and in an instant the other knights dodged and darted in. Go was able to escape with the others and tried to keep them at bay from himino.

"You know this is not as fun as befor." Isha wined.

"You dont seem to have the same fighting energy as before." Kito observed.

"Sasame lets pret. Then i can take them and save hyate." She pleaded again.

With a final sound blast he grabed himino around the waist and plumeted into the ground, shifting out of the field. When she opened her eyes she started to flail.

"Sasame please!" She cried.

He opened the bridge of light and as they went through only one thought crossed her mind. He was gonna die.

"Hyate!"

The three knights turned to the last cage as it shattered.

"What the hell?"

"How did he get out?" shou yelled.

All three fired a blast at him and when the smoke cleared the fallen knight was gone. The only thing left was blood and some of his clothing.

"Damn. "Isha said looking over the remains.

"Now what? With out the last ice orb her powers wont be drained." Shou said.

"We can use a decoy. we will get her."kito replied.

"Sasame please!" She cried.

"It's to late!" He said shaking her slightly.

"So hyate is the one who didn't make it." Kei said observing the crowd.

"But.. i "himino could not form words.

"Himno, shin was fadeing when you got him. Hyate must have been to. he would not want you to die, please understand this." Sasame pleaded.

she didn't respond. She only collapsed with her hands covering her face. It was her last chance and he was gone. After all he had done she felt let him down.

Sasame lightly brused her head and put her to sleep. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"We need to rest. Lets go." He ordered as he picked her up.

So i hope this was ok. I might do some tweaking later but for now ill work on the next chapter.


End file.
